


Art moderne

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Museums
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Voir à Kei s’en émouvoir, valait pour lui chaque sacrifice.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei





	Art moderne

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Art moderne**

Daiki regarda atour avec de l’air perdu.

Jamais n’il avait allée volontiers au musées, raison pour laquelle il avait été là-bas très rarement, principalement avec l’école.

Ils l’ennuyaient, ne les trouvait très intéressants. S’il y avait quelque chose qui voulait voir, il continua en pensant, la chercha sur internet, et il ne voit pas la nécessité de la voir en personne.

Mais quand Kei l’avait appelée ce matin-là, excité, en lui demandant de l’accompagner au Musée d’Art Moderne, il n’avait pas su comme lui dire non.

Le plus vieux avait jacassée quelque chose sur toiles, peintres et quelque chose que Daiki n’avait pas entendu pleinement, mais il ne s’avait pas préoccupé beaucoup.

Peu importait qu’il y avait aussi important de lui tirer du lit à 9 h du dimanche matin, et qu’il ne fût capable de lui dire non.

Et alors qu’ils se baladaient dans les couloirs du musée, en observant toiles et en regardent tableaux que Daiki ne pouvait pas comprendre, il avait conclu que ce musée était, si possible, encore plus ennuyeux que les qu’il avait visité jusque-là.

Mais peu importait.

Parce que alors qu’il regardait Kei observer les peintures au murs avec de l’air enchanté, alors qu’il lui écoutait raconter choses de qu’il ne comprendrait la moitié, il ne pouvait éviter de se sentir heureux.

Voir à Kei s’en émouvoir, valait pour lui chaque sacrifice.


End file.
